Morin Plenty
Morin Plenty was the father of B.O. Plenty. At the time he met Dick Tracy, Morin Plenty was 87 years old. He had white hair and a wrinkled face. He also wore a thick moustache. Meeting Dick Tracy and Reunion with B.O. Morin Plenty was an inventor who had developed a new type of rotate-able men's shoe heel, which he believed would extent the life of a pair of shoes by six times. He approached Dick Tracy, hoping that the city's police force would use these new shoe heels, thus saving the taxpayers money. Morin and his younger wife Blossom went to visit B.O. Plenty at Sunny Dell Acres. Morin attempted to convince B.O. to join him in his new business venture, but B.O. refused. The two men became annoyed at the other's stubbornness, and Morin left angrily. Victim of the Clipso Brothers Morin then developed a publicity stunt to advertise his new shoe heels. He planned to walk from New York City to Los Angeles on one pair of shoes, rotating his heels as necessary. Morin was then approached by the con artists the Clipso Brothers, who claimed that they had developed a machine that could change the heels on shoes automatically, while the wearer waited. The machine was a fraud, as the alterations were actually made by Giant Setton, a small man who hid inside the machine. The Clipsos offered to sell the machine to Morin, giving him the option of using it to install his new shoe heels or eliminating the devise as competition. They transported the machine (with Giant inside) to a stop along Morin's cross-country route where Morin was resting. Morin then discovered that the machine was a fake, and the Clipso Brothers and Giant attempted to flee. The machine then fell off the trailer that was attached to the Clipso's car and crushed Blossom, who died shortly thereafter from the injuries. Morin became furious with the Clipsos and vowed revenge. He attempted to track down the Clipsos, who were hiding at the Aunt Bett's bee farm. Morin arrived at the farm, but did not recognize the Clipsos in their beekeeping disguises. With no further leads, Morin put off his search for the brothers. Adventure in Tennessee Morin then decided to contact Blossom's family in Pleasant Hill, Tennessee. When he arrived in Pleasant Hill, he learned that Blossom's only surviving relation was her twin sister Carduey, who lived in seclusion and hated men. Morin approached Carduey's mountainside home, but she rebuked him. Unbeknownst to Morin, the Clipso brothers had been murdered (by Giant's widow) and he was the prime suspect. The Sheriff of Pleasant Hill received the notice that Morin was a wanted man, and he contacted Dick Tracy. Tracy arrived and was told that Morin has asked after Carduey, so Tracy attempted to track Morin to Carduey's home. Morin had taken a different route down the mountain, and was found by a search party. The Sheriff held Morin until Dick Tracy (who had been shot in the head by Carduey) returned. Morin's innocence for the murder of the Clipso brothers was soon established, and Dick Tracy agreed not to press charges against Carduey. Morin, who had taken an interest in Carduey's well-being, arranged for her to live with a family in Knoxville so she could get an education. Carduey softened her anti-male opinions and displayed her affection for Morin. Notes *It was established in the strip that Blossom was not the mother of Morin's children. It was not explicitly stated what happened to his previous wife (or how many he had had), but given the Plenty Family's general disapproval of divorce, it is likely to assume that the mother(s) of his children was deceased. *Morin insisted that all of his sons should be present at Blossom's funeral, and it was implied that they were. This would presumably include Kincaid and Goodin, though the Plenty family group was only shown in silhouette. *Morin's father had a cousin named Bess who took the only known photo of Morin's 8 sons together. *Morin's only known daughter was named Morina, presumably as a tribute to her father. Category:Widowers Category:Plenty Family